


Tattoo Me

by plisetskytrash



Category: Bleach
Genre: Caught, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Soul Society Arc, Tattoos, sixth devision love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: On a hot day in Soul Society Byakuya sulks in his office about how his Nobel status prevents him from doing things he wants to. In enters Renji to add some normalcy to his life. With a bottle of ink and a tattoo fetish what more so our men need?





	Tattoo Me

Byakuya stared longingly out the window; he could see his squad sparring in the sun from his desk in the office. It was the first hot day that had arrived in Soul Society in a long time and he was stuck finishing paperwork, he fidgeted discreetly, it was far too warm for his comfort.   
  
With his brush was poised elegantly in his long fingers, Byakuya tried to desperately force it to move but the heat was getting to his head and the kanji on the paper was totally uninteresting to him. He stared at it for a long time but the information was just not computing in his head. He sighed; he would be here hours if he didn’t get a move on soon.   
  
Byakuya was fooling himself into thinking he was going to get anything done as his eyes were wandering. He was watching his lieutenant, Abarai Renji, who stood in the centre of his squad the shinigami circled around him. His riatsu was dancing carefully around his being as he fought them off easily. The men of the 6 th Division were attacking him from all directions but the crimson haired man deflected every blow easily; Zabimaru wielded in his right hand he spun and jumped and dodged fluently. The sound of their clashing Zanpakutō could be heard through Byakuya’s open window.   
He had always held a certain respect for his Vice Captain, even before his family had adopted Rukia. He had found the man interesting, his vivid hair, strange tattoos and loud personality, he wasn’t easily overlooked. He had always liked to watch him train; he seemed to lose himself in the swordsmanship and Byakuya liked people with that level of concentration. After he graduated from the Academy Byakuya was sure he wanted him for his own, he could see Renji looked up to him and wanted to better himself and he could help him there. Now they had become very close friends after all these years and the man would be lying if he said he didn’t think he had a strange type of beauty to him. A smile tugged at his lips at that thought. He was quite sure his Vice Captain knew of his fascination.   
  
He looked once again at the brush balanced between his fingers and was annoyed to see he had let ink drip on what little of the report he had written. He laid the brush on the flat surface of his table and stared at his own hand feeling as if it had betrayed him. He was just feeling far too relaxed in this heat and was getting sloppy with this work.   
  
His eyes fluttered back to Renji as he heard him call it a day. He watched as they all dropped to the floor in relief making the man in the centre laugh out loud as he was quite unfazed by it all the training. The men grabbed water bottles emptying the contents on their heads to cool themselves off. Byakuya remembered such days when he would have done similar things; he wouldn’t be caught dead doing that now. After all, there was a lot expected from him and he was trained to act a certain way. He was very proud of his heritage as everybody was aware but sometimes he wished he could just be like everyone else.   
  
At the current time, Byakuya was feeling a little funny from all the heat and felt like he needed to vent everything he was feeling, everything that he didn’t even dare speak out loud. But of course, he did not; he just sat and stared at his paperwork with a neutral expression on his handsome face.   
  
He closed his eyes for a few moments breathing deeply and trying to get into the right frame of mind to finish his work. He only had one more file to do and he could finish it in about an hour, but he just kept thinking of sitting outside under his favourite sakura and relaxing. Or better yet, finding someone to spar with in such nice weather, he didn’t want to waste it. The only problem with that was finding a challenge, it had been many years since he had actually worked up a sweat and most captains were reluctant to spar, well, apart from Zaraki but he did feel like coming out of it alive so he would pass inviting him for a match.   
  
His squad were now sprawled comfortably around the large courtyard and in a way he envied them. He tutted, shaking his head at his own inner dialogue as there was no point moping about it. He decided to get on with his paperwork; the faster he got it done the sooner he could join Renji outside. Not like he would ever admit that he wanted to spend time with the man.   
  
Byakuya’s attention once again was redirected as he saw a flash of crimson in the corner of his eye; Renji had pulled his hair down out of its restraint and flipped his head upside down pouring water on the back of his neck. When he flipped it back as he stood up it fell in long spiky tendrils down his back. The man’s eyes widened, he had not realised his hair was so long, it was around halfway down his back now and a good way longer than his own. He subconsciously ran his finger through his own hair but they got tangled in his kenseikan, he wondered if his hair would be nice if it was that long and he was able not to wear his headpiece.   
  
He licked his dry lips to try and bring some moisture to them as he watched Renji take his arms out his kimono and let it fall and be held up by his obi. His tanned complexion looked amazing with the combination of his bright hair and dark tattoos and he looked very fetching standing in the sun.   
  
Byakuya had always been curious about those tattoos that covered the man’s body. He had always liked the idea of tattoos but had never got one himself as it was not permitted, but he liked to look at those who did when nobody was looking. There was just something very appealing about them.   
  
He stared at the brush in his hand; the ink was so dark just like the ink that covered Renji’s skin. He placed the brush back into the bottle and screwed up the ruined report on his desk, he needed to start again as it was not acceptable to hand in stained work, he flicked it off the desk in a childish manner and watched it hit the wall. He really could not concentrate at all.   
  
He noticed the ink had got onto his hands where he had screwed the paper up, his palms and fingertips decorated in the dark liquid. It was such a large contrast to his fair skin, it looked quite pretty. He lifted his index finger hesitantly to his left palm and slowly swiped the digit through the ink smearing it down his wrist, he tilted his head in thought and then looked out the window again to compare it to Renji’s inked skin but the man was not there and he frowned.    
  
“Taicho!” The fusuma slide open quickly and Byakuya almost jumped but caught himself before he acted, instead he tilted his head in an inquiring manner and straightened his back, picking up his brush again pretending to be hard at work.    
  
He was surprised to see the man he had just been thinking about at his door, he could see Renji bow deeply in the corner and Byakuya nodded in approval, the man closed the door behind him before speaking again. He strolled over to the desk smiling and flopped himself into the chair opposite him.   
  
“I came to drag you out into the sun, Taicho.” The man reached across the table and grabbed the hand that wasn’t writing, Byakuya purposely ignored him and pretended to be deeply interested in whatever he was supposed to be doing. Renji tugged at him gently and was surprised to find he was boiling hot, he looked confused at his fully dressed attire.   
  
“Taicho, why are you wearing so many clothes?” Renji questioned, curious as his Captain’s skin was boiling.    
  
“Why are you wearing so little clothes? And in my presence no less, it is highly improper.” He didn’t even look up and ignored the hand gripping his own even though it was making him feel a little lightheaded, or was it the heat?    
  
“Ah, no! Taicho, it’s too hot for my kimono! And you too, you should at least take off your scar--” Renji shut up at the dirty look that was sent that way at that remark. As if the captain would dress in anything but his formal uniform and all the expected additions which he was required to wear as head of the Kuchiki family. “Well, you are baking, I was just saying!” he said defensively.   
  
“I am not, Abarai, and Kuchiki’s do not ‘bake’, as you say.” He continued writing, finally able to get something done, of course, it had nothing to do with the fact Renji was currently holding his hand, or so he tried to convince himself. He had just finally found peace by himself, honestly…   
  
“That’s not what your flushed face says.”   
  
He received another death glare and cowered slightly in his seat. It was then he realised he still had the warm hand in his own and he turned it over fascinated at the ink there, how unlike Byakuya to have ink on him. Renji traced it lightly with his fingers and Byakuya’s brush potions stilled and he stared at the digit tickling him.   
  
“I spilt my ink,” he said, stating the obvious, licking his dry lips again.   
  
“Yes, I can see that, Taicho.” Renji smiled at the man and continued tracing the smear of ink up and down his wrist as the man was not protesting. “It kind of looks like a tattoo.” He smirked.   
  
“Yes, I agree.” Byakuya’s gaze had travelled to Renji and the man realised he must be looking at the tattoos covered by the fringe on his forehead.   
  
“Do you like tattoos?” Renji whispered, leaning forward slightly.   
  
“They have a few interesting qualities to them, if on the right person.”   
  
There he went licking his lips again, he desperately needed a glass of water but he couldn’t bring himself to move.   
  
“Do you have any tattoos, Byakuya?” The use of his first name with no honorific did not go unnoticed and he snatched his hand back embarrassed.    
  
“No, I could never.”   
  
“And you would never?”   
  
He hesitated. “I suppose I have a certain fondness for them.   
  
Renji did not comment that he had not answered his question. He leaned backwards slightly puffing his chest out discreetly to display himself. He noticed Byakuya lick his lips again.   
  
“I have loads, you know,” he bragged, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the captain's eyes started wondering over the many on his bare chest.   
  
“I can see that.” Byakuya cleared his throat and started stacking his papers uncomfortably. He was starting to feel awfully fidgety in his chair.   
  
Renji stood up from the chair and pulled himself onto the desk so he was sat to the side of his captain; he reached over and pulled the calligraphy brush from the ink pot. Gently, with his left hand, he took the man’s hand that had the stains on it. With a delicate precision that Byakuya never knew Renji possessed, he watched hungrily as the man started tracing ink patterns in fluent motions across his hand.   
  
The ink was cool on Byakuya burning skin and the brush tickled. Renji slowly turned his hand and continued his pattern. The dark haired man was staring at his hand amazed; Renji was drawing soft swirling patterns across his pale skin, in thin neat lines that suited him. He moved the brush in rapid flicks as he drew a small, delicate flower just under the man’s thumb.    
  
He placed the brush back in the pot then leaned in close the hand he held, blowing cool air across the ink making the man shiver.   
  
“Do you like it?” he whispered. Byakuya looked up from his hand and into those deep red eyes that were far closer than what they should have been. He nodded slowly in confirmation.    
  
“Could you do another one?”   
  
“Well of course.” Renji had not expected a request for anymore. He picked up the brush again, wiping off the excess ink and reached for the man’s hand again.    
  
“No, not there.” The man gripped Renji’s wrist with both hands and lead to hover in front of his throat. “Here,” Byakuya pulled off his scarf and loosened his Kimono much to the delight of Renji, he exposed his chest to the man and then pointed to just underneath his left collarbone. Renji gulped and nodded.   
  
His hand was trembling slightly but soon stopped it as he didn’t want to ruin the design. He did something similar to the beautiful swirling patterns that now stained the man’s delicate hand. He watched the rise and fall his chest moving under the brush and he was sure he could feel the man’s pulse under the brush.

Byakuya’s breathing was speeding up and his heart was pounding. There was just something terribly sexy about what was going on. Renji’s large hand was gently holding him in place and he swiped a cool pattern across his inflamed skin, leaving a tingling in its wake. It was making him feel really hot. He looked down able to see the pattern and he was really pleased with the way the dark trails looked on his skin and he arched his back slightly, pushing his flash more firmly against Renji’s hand.    
  
He bit his lip trying to keep words in his mouth that he longed to say. Waiting patiently for Renji to finish and place the brush back down.    
  
“Do you design your own tattoos on your body, Renji?” He whispered, now watching the patterns creep lower down his chest.   
  
“Yes, I always have. I do them myself if I can too.”   
  
“They look very good,” he complimented.   
  
Renji’s smile was huge. “Thank you, Byakuya.”    
  
They sat in a comfortable silence, the only thing that could be heard when their heavier breathing. Both men were feeling the effects of being so close to each other. Renji had slipped off the table and now was sitting in Byakuya’s lap, the captain had not said anything and so Renji did not move. He knew the man was enjoying the attention.   
  
When he was done Byakuya slowly reached out turning the redhead’s face to the left so he could look at the tattoo’s on his neck. He traced them with his hand, first only using one and then soon his other as the tattoos increased the further he got. His hands brushed lightly over the tattoos on his chest and then his muscled stomach. Both shifted closer in together.   
  
Renji tilted his head down and blew on the damp ink on Byakuya’s chest ripping a moan from the man and it broke the spell between them. The brush dropped from the large hand and hit the floor the ink splattering. Both men simultaneously clashed their lips together, frantically smothering each other pressing as close as they could to heat.   
  
Byakuya smelt of ink and tasted sweet and Renji couldn’t get enough. They arched into each other smearing the damp ink from Byakuya chest between them but neither cared. Their lips slid together effortlessly, both soft and moist—   
  
“Ahem.” Neither had noticed the fusuma had been slid open and both men sprang apart pushing off each other, Renji hit back into the table and Byakuya’s chair screeched until it hit the wall. Both turned to the door horrified, they were covered in ink, sweating, panting, half undressed and flushing. Rukia raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Oh, it seems you have discovered each other’s fetishes! How cute!” she squealed, she was excited at what she was seeing.   
  
“What?” both men said in unison.    
  
Renji was confused about what was going on, one minute he was coming to see if his taicho wanted to come outside and then next he found himself sat in his lap kissing him. He blushed.   
  
“Welllll,” Rukia started. “Nii-san, Renji has an ink fetish, as you can probably see from his skin. And Renji, Nii-san really has a big fetish for tattoos! What a perfect match of kinks!” The girl was bouncing excited at the two men who were sporting bright red cheeks.   
  
“NO, I DON’T!” They yelled at the same time. She grinned and ducked as Renji threw the ink bottle at her. He dodged it and closed the fusuma, they watched her silhouette disappear through the paper, laughing to herself as she went.   
  
The shinigami dared to glance at each other, both couldn’t resist a smile. They stepped back closer to each other Renji pulling Byakuya’s arms out his Kimono.   
  
“Look, taichio, your ink got blurred. We will have to do it all again.” Byakuya smiled and picked up the brush from the floor handing it to Renji.    
  
“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Place in the "Fetish Contest" for "byakuyaxrenji-club" on DeviantArt.


End file.
